Elemental HERO Absolute Zero
アブソルート | romaji_name = Erementaru Hīrō Abusorūto Zero | alt_name = Elemental Hero Absolute Zero | image = ElementalHEROAbsoluteZero-OP05-EN-C-UE.png | attribute = WATER | type = Warrior | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | atk = 2500 | def = 2000 | level = 8 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous, Trigger | passcode = 40854197 | materials = 1 "HERO" monster + 1 WATER monster | vilore = 1 quái thú "HERO" + 1 quái thú THỦY Phải được Triệu hồi Dung hợp và không thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt theo cách khác. Lá này tăng 500 CÔNG ứng với mỗi quái thú THỦY ngửa mặt trên sân, trừ "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero". Khi lá này rời sân: Tiêu diệt tất cả quái thú đối thủ điều khiển. | lore = 1 "HERO" monster + 1 WATER monster Must be Fusion Summoned. Gains 500 ATK for each WATER monster on the field, except "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero". If this card leaves the field: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. | fr_lore = 1 monstre "HÉROS" + 1 monstre EAU Uniquement Invocable par Fusion et non Invocable Spécialement autrement. Cette carte gagne 500 ATK pour chaque monstre EAU face recto sur le Terrain ("Zéro Absolu, HÉROS Élémentaire" exclu). Lorsque cette carte quitte le Terrain : détruisez tous les monstres contrôlés par votre adversaire. | de_lore = 1 „HELD“-Monster + 1 WASSER Monster Muss als Fusionsbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Diese Karte erhält 500 ATK für jedes offene WASSER Monster auf dem Spielfeld, außer „Elementar-HELD Absoluter Nullpunkt“. Wenn diese Karte das Spielfeld verlässt: Zerstöre alle Monster, die dein Gegner kontrolliert. | it_lore = 1 mostro "EROE" + 1 mostro ACQUA Deve essere Evocato tramite Fusione e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Questa carta guadagna 500 ATK per ogni mostro ACQUA scoperto sul Terreno, eccetto "Zero Assoluto EROE Elementale". Quando questa carta lascia il Terreno: distruggi tutti i mostri controllati dal tuo avversario. | pt_lore = 1 monstro "HERÓI" + 1 monstro de ÁGUA Deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Fusão e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. Este card ganha 500 de ATK para cada monstro de ÁGUA com a face para cima no campo, exceto "Zero Absoluto, o HERÓI do Elemento". Quando este card deixar o campo: destrua todos os monstros que seu oponente controla. | es_lore = 1 monstruo "HÉROE" + 1 monstruo de AGUA Debe ser Invocado por Fusión. Esta carta gana 500 ATK por cada monstruo de AGUA en el Campo, excepto "HÉROE Elemental Cero Absoluto". Si esta carta deja el Campo: destruye todos los monstruos que controle tu adversario. | ja_lore = 「 」と名のついたモンスター＋水属性モンスター このカードは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。このカードの攻撃力は、フィールド上に表側表示で存在する「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ アブソルートＺｅｒｏ」以外の水属性モンスターの数×５００ポイントアップする。このカードがフィールド上から離れた時、相手フィールド上に存在するモンスターを全て破壊する。 | ko_lore = "히어로"라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 + 물 속성 몬스터 이 카드는 융합 소환으로밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. 이 카드의 공격력은 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 "엘리멘틀 히어로 앱솔루트 Zero" 이외의 물 속성 몬스터의 수 x 500 포인트 올린다. 이 카드가 필드 위에서 벗어났을 때, 상대 필드위에 존재하는 몬스터를 전부 파괴한다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = WATER | archseries = * Elemental HERO * HERO | supports_archetypes = HERO | action = * Activates from your Extra Deck * Activates from your Graveyard * Activates while banished | stat_change = This card gains ATK | m/s/t = Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires archetype specific Fusion Materials * Requires Attribute specific Fusion Materials * Nomi | database_id = 8129 }}